Reliving the Memories
by CheeseNymph
Summary: The war is finally over and Harry tells his friends of the memories Snape had left for him. One-shot fic. Reviews are always appreciated!


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own, any characters of the Harry Potter series. They all rightfully belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling whom I wish I was, but as misfortune should have it, I am not.

* * *

**R**eliving the **M**emories

* * *

It was a breezy summer day. The sort of day that was rare but when they did happen, they were always the best of days. Having not a care in the world and being able to just relax quietly under the shade of a tree always made the day better.

This was exactly the sort of day Harry, Ron, and Hermione had the pleasure of enjoying. The war with Voldemort was finally over. All was well at the moment. The Wizarding World was finally at peace. No more hiding or fearing betrayal by someone whom you thought was a close friend.

Yet as the trio sat beneath a large tree, an air of melancholy and sadness gripped the air. The loss of friends and even family still brought about a stinging pain in the heart. They had just recently finished attending the funerals of those lost in the war.

"I can't believe it's all over," whispered Harry now. He turned to look at his two friends. Both Ron and Hermione were holding hands. They'd been dating ever since it all ended.

"I can," said Ron bluntly. "And quite honestly, I'm glad it's over. No more hiding out."

Harry nodded silently. He had just gotten to thinking; it would be awfully weird to be finally living a normal life with nothing to worry about. As long as he could remember he had always had something to worry about whether it was hiding from Dudley and his gang when he had, once upon a time, gone to muggle school or trying to keep himself from being chewed up by a basilisk.

The trio remained silent for a few moments.

"Did I ever tell you two about what I saw in Snape's memories the night he died?" asked Harry now.

"Blimey, you didn't Harry," answered Ron. "I remember you telling something to Voldemort about Snape's patronus and all, but nothing about that."

"Well, go on, Harry," said Hermione. "What did you see?"

"Turns out Snape knew my mum before they even went to Hogwarts. He's the one who told my mother she was a witch," explained Harry. He paused. "Remember that doe patronus we saw in the forest, Ron? The one that led me to the Gryffindor sword?"

"Merlin's pants! That wasn't Snape's patronus, was it?" he asked with wide eyes.

Harry nodded. "It was. See, the doe was also my mum's patronus."

Ron looked at Harry confused. Hermione sat there patiently waiting for Harry to go on. Harry figured she already knew where he was going with this but that she wanted him to continue and tell the story.

"Snape and my mum were best friends when they went to school, as weird as that sounds," said Harry. "That's why Dumbledore trusted Snape. Snape turned to our side when Voldemort murdered my mum. After that night, Snape didn't want anything more to do with him. He went to Dumbledore and became a double spy. Snape was trying to save me all along."

"Wow," said Ron. "Snape actually had friends when he was at school. Hard to believe." He paused and looked up in thought. "Then why'd Snape hate you so much if he was your mum's best friend?"

"Well, I looked like my dad and he hated my dad," said Harry. At this point he gave a light sigh. "I can't blame him for hating my dad when he was in school either. He wasn't exactly all that friendly with Snape, even if he did save his life once." Harry paused once more. "And I suppose Snape wouldn't have been too happy with the fact that my dad married my mum."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Oh, honestly, Ron? Haven't you already figured it out?" asked Hermione rather exasperated.

"Figured what out?" he asked. "I didn't know I was supposed to figure something out."

"Snape was in love with my mum," Harry told Ron now.

Ron started at Harry for a moment. "Bloody hell, Harry," whispered Ron. "Your poor mum. Having a Snape as an admirer, I just can't imagine."

"Ronald!" said Hermione. "That's rather rude."

Harry shook his head with a light laugh. "I don't think mum ever knew. They stopped being friends after Snape called my mum a mudblood when she was trying to defend him."

"Serves him right," Ron replied indignantly. "Cowardly git."

"On the contrary, I have to say, he's probably the bravest man I've ever come to know," said Harry.

"Harry, you're off your rocker," sighed Ron. "Couldn't even tell your mum he loved her. I think she deserved to know if some slimy git—"

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed once more. "Honestly, you have no sentiment. Besides, you never even had the courage to ask me out to the Yule Ball until I became your last resort."

"Well, yeah, but—"

Hermione punched him in the arm.

Harry laughed. Today was indeed a good day.


End file.
